Life's Unreal
by Goddess of Ozz
Summary: Finally updated 6/4/03!! New title as well.. Chris Jericho and his thoughts ---> Please R/R :D
1. Gets Me Through

GETS ME THROUGH  
  
A/N: I don't own a thing. Vince owns the wrestler, and Ozzy owns "Gets Me Through."  
  
  
  
I'm not the kind of person you think I am  
  
I'm not the anti-christ or the ironman  
  
I have a vision that I just can't control  
  
I feel I've lost my spirit and sold my soul  
  
Got no control...  
  
  
  
Well, it's true, it's true, as Kurt Angle would say. Everyone thinks that I've become the most stuck-up person in the WWF after I won the title. They all think it went to my head. They think it's changed me. And not in a good way.  
  
I'd like to think I'm not really like the character I play on TV. I don't think I'm brash and egotistical. I'd like to think that I'm pretty down-to- earth. People I've met seemed to like me. Not for who I played on TV, but for the real me.  
  
  
  
I try to entertain you the best I can  
  
I wish I'd started walking before I ran  
  
But I still love the feeling I get from you  
  
I hope you'll never stop `cause it gets me through  
  
It gets me through, yeah  
  
  
  
I try, I really do. I try to be a nice guy. I live for entertaining the fans. Some tend to think I get a rise out of putting them and the other wrestlers down. Those some people would be wrong. I live for the fans. In all honesty, I loved the feeling I used to get from them. I wish I still got that kind of reaction. Though I may be a "bad guy" now, I think some still love me. And those who do, I truly hope they never stop. They're what makes me go out there day after day.  
  
  
  
The feelings that I hide behind  
  
Sometimes reality's unkind  
  
The nightmares stalk for me at night  
  
I dread the long and lonely nights  
  
  
  
I do actually hide behind the fact that most people don't think I'm the person that I used to be. They think I've changed. I swear to you, I haven't. They're the ones that have changed. They just outgrew me. They needed someone else to love. Someone else to cheer for. Apparently, they felt they needed to move on.  
  
  
  
I'm not the kind of person you think I am  
  
I'm not the anti-christ or the ironman  
  
But I still love the feeling I get from you  
  
I hope you'll never stop `cause it gets me through  
  
Yeah  
  
  
  
Cheer for me if you want. Boo me if you must. Either way, I elicit a reaction from you. That's my ultimate goal. I may not get the greatest reaction anymore, but hey... Just remember that those reactions are what gets me through.  
  
  
  
I'm just trying to live, yeah  
  
I'm just trying to live, yeah  
  
I'm just trying to live, yeah  
  
I'm just trying to live, yeah 


	2. Alone in Paradise

ALONE IN PARADISE/REFLECTIONS OF A CHAMP  
  
A/N: I still own nothing. Vince still owns Jericho, and Yngwie Malmsteen owns the song "Alone in Paradise."  
  
  
  
All of my life  
  
Needed a reason  
  
To find out who I am  
  
  
  
I always dreamed that it would happen. For every young boy, it's a dream. Every young boy wants to become a wrestler and win the WWF title. The biggest prize in the business. Something you work your whole life for.  
  
  
  
I've had my share  
  
Acts of treason  
  
Slipping right through my hands  
  
What am I waiting for…  
  
  
  
For some, the dream comes true only if you "make the turn." That's what happened with me. Apparently, I couldn't carry the ball if I were a "good guy." I suddenly told the fans I wasn't doing it for them. I was doing it for ME, dammit! It was all about ME!!  
  
  
  
Can it be real  
  
Tell me what does this mean  
  
Alone in my paradise lost  
  
  
  
And then it happened. They decided to put the title on me. What would it mean for me? The dream was finally coming true. I had worked my whole life for this moment, and it was finally happening. I got wins over both Stone Cold and the Rock that night. Regardless of interference, it felt damn good to win. But I asked myself, "Can it be real?"  
  
  
  
So many years  
  
Is there an answer?  
  
In this castle made of sand  
  
  
  
Then, they decided to take it all away from me. All I had worked for was useless now. Apparently, I just wasn't good enough in the eyes of some to hold the title anymore. It was HHH's turn. It was felt he was more marketable, I guess. I guess to get the ultimate prize, you have to have a career-threatening injury.  
  
  
  
As time passes by  
  
I'm running out of chances  
  
Who will understand  
  
What I am waiting for  
  
  
  
It was taken away all too quickly. I was branded as a transitional champion. I feel I deserve another chance. I need that chance to get my title back. I don't want to sound egotistical, but that belt looks a hell of a lot better around my gorgeous waist.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I feel  
  
Like I live in a dream  
  
Alone in my paradise lost  
  
  
  
Screw the 'transitional champion' moniker. I'm the only one that can say I was the first Undisputed Champion. And in my mind, I'm still the champ. 


	3. Before Your Love

**Title:  Before Your Love**

**Author:  Goddess of Ozz, aka Ellen**

**Rating:  Umm, dunno…  **

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing, not the wrestlers, not the song, not even the computer I'm typing this on.  I'm a poor college student, not like you'd get much out of me anyways,,,******

**Distribution:  If you want it, ask for it:  gifukaon@hotmail.com**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**BEFORE YOUR LOVE**

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day_

_How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know how_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized_

The first time I laid eyes on her, I was mesmerized.  I just couldn't stop looking at her, she was totally amazing.  Her hair, her eyes...  She's more beautiful than I could ever describe.

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

We never really thought that we had something that would last.  I had always thought that it was just a fling, and that she would move on to someone else.  Soon, though, we totally realized that what we had could last.  She was exactly what I was looking for, and I was exactly what she was looking for.  Maybe I wasn't really living before she loved me…

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you when my heart was in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I survived without your kiss_

_'Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

She truly is my reason to exist.  I honestly don't know what I'd do without her.  She's my life.  Without her, I feel so empty, like I'm only a shell of my being if she's not around.  She is my other half, and my dreams came true when she came into my life.  

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

_I never lived before your love_

Perhaps it is true that she said we were both not truly living before our love for each other.  Anyone else I had loved seemed fake and unreal to me now.  I don't see how I loved anyone else.  Looking back on everything, I think she was right when she made that comment.  

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed your love into me just in time_

She came to me at a time when I didn't think I was looking for anyone.  At the same time, I came to her at a time when she really needed someone to comfort her.  Maybe it's fate that brought us together.  I'll never know.

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived _

_I never lived before your love_

Looking back, I see that we were meant to be.  Everything has worked out for us.  Even though we're on different shows, we still make it work.  In a way, we've given each other a second chance.  A second chance at life, and a second chance at love.  Stephanie's the best thing that ever happened to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

R/R…  It might make me write more…  This means you… Nina, Roxie, Karla, and everyone else whose names have totally slipped my mind right now…


	4. The Price

**Title:**  The Price  (4th in the "Life's Unreal" series)

**Author:**  Goddess of Ozz

**Rating:**  PG…  because I say so...  ;)

**Disclaimer:**  I didn't own jack squat 8 months ago…  I still don't own jack squat.  Jericho owns himself, Vince pays him, and Twisted Sister owns the song "The Price."

**Distribution:**  Want it?  Just ask me -- gifukaon@hotmail.com

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE PRICE 
    
    _How long I have wanted_
    
    _This dream to come true_
    
    _And as it approaches_

_I can't believe I'm through_

We pay the ultimate price every time we step through those curtains.  People fail to realize this.  We're risking our lives, risking our bodies, and people take that for granted.  For many of us, we've dreamed to even make it this far, and then in an instant, our dreams can be shattered.  Take Lita, for example.  She's just coming back from a devastating neck injury.  Her injury was such an unfortunate _twist of fate_, if I can dare steal that line from Matt Hardy.  For the last year, her dreams were shattered…  
    
    _I've tried,_
    
    _Oh, how I've tried_
    
    _For a life, yes a life_
    
    _I thought I knew_

Everyone likes to think they know what being a wrestler is all about.  They're sadly mistaken.  Do they realize the toll this life on the road takes on our families?  DO they realize that we can actually get hurt?  Accidents happen, and I wish more people would realize that.
    
    _Oh it's the price we gotta pay_
    
    _And all the games we gotta play_

_Makes me wonder if it's worth it to carry on_

When I say game, I sure don't mean the egotistical bastard HHH.  Sometimes I do wonder if I should keep going.  Some days, I just feel that this isn't what I want to do.  I mean, I have had my share of injuries…  and during those times, I've thought a lot about what I do.  And those times, I felt like it wasn't worth it to carry on.
    
    _'Cause it's a game we gotta lose,_
    
    _Though it's a life we gotta choose_

_And the price is our own life until it's done_

Sometimes, in the game of wrestling, we do lose.  Sometimes, we just can't make a comeback.  Looking back, I made the choice to become a wrestler.  I chose this life – I knew what could happen.  Thankfully, nothing serious has happened yet.
    
    _Time seems to have frozen,_
    
    _But the mind can be fooled_
    
    _As the days pass I discover_

_Destiny just can't be ruled_

It's true…  you can't rule destiny.  Sometimes, these things were just meant to happen.  It's unfortunate that accidents happen, but you can't help that they do.  I've always believed that everything happens for a reason, and sometimes I'm not so sure of what that reason is.  I guess my words of wisdom here are that you shouldn't try to control your own destiny – because you can't.
    
    _Hard times,_
    
    _Oh hard times,_
    
    _For the prize, yes the prize,_
    
    _I thought I knew_

Just when you have your eyes on the prize is when it all gets taken away.  I don't necessarily speak from experience, but I've seen it happen.  When that happens, it's a hard time for all.  It takes all of us to help one person lick their wounds.
    
    _Oh it's the price we gotta pay_
    
    _And all the games we gotta play_
    
    _Makes me wonder if it's worth it to carry on_

I see things happen all around me, and it still gets me to thinking about if it really is still worth it to carry on.  Most times, I try to shrug off those thoughts.  But when something happens to your best friends, you can't help but doubt what you're doing.  In the end, I always realize that I need to keep doing what I do – if not for myself, for my fans.
    
    _'Cause it's a game we gotta lose,_
    
    _Though it's a life we gotta choose_

_And the price is our own life until it's done_

Whether you realize it or not, we are sacrificing our bodies…  all to entertain the fans.  And sometimes, sad as it is, the price of that is our own life.  It's sad when one of your own is taken doing what he loved to do.  It's been four years, and I still miss him.  I still can't believe Owen's gone…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please R/R…  I'll love you forever and ever…  ;)


End file.
